


A Sweet Treat

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Cat Puns, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, SideMvalentine2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, only a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: The Producer and Kirio have a little date.
Relationships: Nekoyanagi Kirio/Producer (iDOLM@STER)
Kudos: 4





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my pal Joel (@Cajoeld on twitter) for the SideM Valentine's exchange, I hope you like it! This was my first time writing Kirio and this kind iteration of P, I hope I did them justice!

Ah, Valentine's Day. A day of love, romance, eating enough chocolate to make one throw up. Now, the Producer never really saw himself as a man who’d ever have someone to spend a holiday like this with. Hell, he wasn’t even a fan of Valentine’s Day. Despite all that…

“Producer-kun~!” Kirio thrust a heaping spoonful of parfait towards him, “Say ‘nyah!’”

“Uwah!” He nearly stumbled out of the chair. “K-kirio! We’re in public!”

Kirio giggled, “Nyo one’s looking at us, you know?”

The Producer glanced around the room as discreetly as he possibly could. While the little cafe wasn’t full, there were still a good amount of people there. Although, it seemed like the other patrons were all couples too engrossed with one another to pay them any mind. He fixed his gaze back to his companion, still holding out the spoon. Hesitantly, he leaned in and-

His teeth clenched around air. “Mmm~!” a delighted sound came from Kirio, “So delicious, denyansu!”

He looked up to see the other with bits of parfait around his mouth and holding a now-clean spoon, “You little-!”

“Paw-don me, Producer-kun,” Kirio continued digging into the parfait they were supposedly sharing, “but this is just too good!”

Glaring at him, an idea took shape in the Producer’s head. “Hey, Kirio,” he patted the spot beside him in the booth, “why don’t you sit over here?”

Kirio paused mid-bite, “Oh?”

“I don’t mind. Besides, as you said, no one’s looking anyway.”

Without wasting a second, Kirio got up and plopped himself beside the Producer. He reached over for his spoon, but the Producer picked it up before him. Taking a sizable portion from the parfait he turned back to Kirio, “Say ‘ah.’”

His eyes twinkled as he leaned towards him. The Producer quickly put the spoon on the table and leaned in himself. Oh, the astonished look on Kirio’s face as their lips touched was something he would treasure for the rest of his life. As he pulled away, Kirio sat dumbfounded for a few moments.

To the Producer’s surprise, he began to giggle. “Producer-kun,” brown eyes gleamed slyly as he put a finger to his lips, "I never would've pegged you as the bold type!"

His ears burned scarlet, "P-please I’m not-"

He was cut off by a quick kiss, “You’re quite adorable when flustered, denyansu!”

The Producer sighed, “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Kirio replied with a giggle and a spoonful of parfait, “Say, ‘nyah,’ Producer-kun!”

He was very pleased when the sweet, chocolate cream filled his mouth rather than thin air this time.

Perhaps it wasn’t so bad to have someone to spend Valentine’s with after all.


End file.
